User blog:RuneKingThor1/Pure Evil Proposal: Malekith the Accursed (Marvel)
My first PE proposal is about the blue and black tyrant of the Dark Elves himself, Malekith the Accursed from The Mighty Thor. Note: this is about the 616 Universe version of Malekith from the comics, not the one from the MCU or the one from Warhammer Fantasy Battles. What's the work? The Mighty Thor is one of the classic, long running series of superhero comics by Marvel. It is about a alternate version of the Thor, the god of thunder from norse mythology, who became a modern day hero after the all-father Odin banished him to Earth and turned him into the medic Donald Blake in order to teach him humility. Donald Blake has a cane that transforms into the enchanted uru hammer Mjolnir, which turns him back into his original form of Thor and he uses his god-like abilities to help people and fight mystical supervillains like his evil brother Loki, god of mischief, Mangog, Surtur, Hela, The Absorbing Man, the Wrecking Crew and other. Thor is also a prominent member of the superhero team The Avengers. Who's the candidate? The villain is Malekith. He's the psychotic and sadistic ruler of the dark elves pf Svarthalfheim, one of the nine realms, whom even his own people hate and fear. He is a skilled magician and can summon of pack of demonic hounds out of nowhere. He debuted during Walt Simonson's run of the series, as a minion of the giant fire demon Surtur, then he became a more prominent villains as the overarching big bad of Jason Aaron's run and the War of the Realms storyline. His only weakness is cold iron as it blocks his magical powers. His overall goal is to conquer the nine realms, including Midgard/Earth, while causing plenty of death and destruction in the process. What they have done? His first major evil act what stabbing to death his mentor, a dark elf wizard, for saying that he trained Malekith to be a bringer of peace for the dark elves plagued by constant warfare, as Malekith claims that the dark elves are nothing without war. Malekith then has his own mother eaten alive by their war hounds for selling him as a slave when he was a child. Serving as the harbinger of Surtur, Malekith hunts for the Casket of Ancient Winters, murdering any who get in his way with glee. Malekith in his spare time also hunts down goodhearted, virtuous people and eats their souls, as the souls of the virtuous are a delicacy for him. When he grows to hate Thor, Malekith is only too happy to sacrifice or torture his own people, the dark elves to get at the Thunder God. He unleashed the Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge Earth into a frozen wasteland to hurt Thor and unleash Surtur. Malekith plans to let Surtur burn every realm, with no care if his fellow Dark Elves are caught in the blaze, as long as he profits from it. Before his eventual return to the throne after he was revived, many Dark Elves viewed him as a despised figure. Later on, after being freed from imprisonment in Hel, Malekith set about to seize control of the Dark Elves, butchering any Dark Elf who wouldn't join him and calling for his followers to "burn the old, flay the young and bring me the eyes of those who will not see." Malekith killed Queen Alflysse, counting on the fear of his people to lead them to offer him the throne to stop his homicidal rampages. Not content with tormenting his own race, Malekith tried to drive Thor mad by infecting him with a mind-altering parasite to get him to destroy his own allies. Freudian excuse/mitigating factors? His only freudian excuse is his childhood. He was born to Lady Mazerot of the Black Bile Clan, which were known as the Lords of the Wild Hunt for their usage of war dogs. Eventually, his father, brothers and uncles all died in the many wars the Dark Elves had. His mother assured him he won't have to die a soldier. However, during the forty third Troll war, his mother sold him to the undertaker Elves of the southern swamps for food for the war dogs they sold. As he was taken away, his mother told him she couldn't lose another son without gaining nothing and that at least he won't have to be a soldier. He was forced to work as a corpse burner in the war, burning the corpses of fallen Dark Elves after each battle while leaving the enemy corpses rot. Once, he found a still alive soldier along the corpses, but he had lost both legs. Malekith put him with the other corpses and burned him alive, claiming that all soldiers do is die. Also he seems to have genuine appreciation for his hounds. Final Verdict I think Malekith is essentially a more ruthless abd bloodthirsty version of Loki Laufeyson with none of the god of mischief's redeeming factors and having a childhood plagued by war doesn't justify the many heinous and cruel acts he does, and therefore i think he deserves the Pure Evil category. What do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals